Fuel, Food, and Ammo
by suzie2b
Summary: The base at Ras Tanura is in dire straits. Can the Rat Patrol get a convoy through?


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Fuel, Food, and Ammo**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Supplies were low at the base in Ras Tanura. Three supply convoys had tried to get through in the last month and a half and not one made it. The main supply route had been severed and the Germans had pushed into allied territory.**

 **Captain Boggs said, "I've had gas pulled from wherever possible to fill your jeeps along with one jerry can each."**

 **Troy said, "We understand, sir. We'll be able to fill up again when we meet that convoy at al-Qamar."**

" **I just hope you can get them here. We're getting pretty desperate. And I'm not talking about just fuel and food. If the Germans attack before we can get resupplied, we won't have a chance."**

" **We'll get through, captain."**

 **Troy and Moffitt met Hitch and Tully in the motor pool, where they had just finished up resupplying the jeeps.**

 **Moffitt asked, "Were you able to get what we need?"**

 **Hitch said, "We got the last of the grenades and ammo for the 50s, but nothing for the machine guns."**

 **Tully added, "Got a half case of K-rations. There wasn't much left in supply."**

 **Troy said, "We'll have to make do. We need to get to al-Qamar and bring back that convoy."**

 **##################**

 **A day and a half later the Rat Patrol pulled into al-Qamar. They found the convoy lined up and ready to roll when they arrived. The four man unit pulled into the motor pool and Troy ordered, "Tully, get these jeeps fueled up and make sure we have plenty of extra. Hitch, go to supply and get what we need. And make sure we have water." He looked at Moffitt. "Let's go find the commander of the convoy."**

 **After asking who was in charge, Troy and Moffitt found him. They gave a salute as Troy said, "Lieutenant Campbell?"**

 **The lieutenant returned the salute. "Yes. You must be Sergeant Troy."**

" **Yes, sir." Troy indicated his counterpart. "This is Sergeant Moffitt. We're here to get you to Ras Tanura."**

" **Where are your men?"**

 **Troy replied, "Gassing up the jeeps and getting a few supplies we couldn't get back at base."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Exactly how many trucks are we escorting, lieutenant?"**

 **Campbell said, "Twenty-five. All stuffed with everything you need at your base, sergeant. I hope you can get us there in one piece."**

" **We'll do our best, sir."**

 **The lieutenant pointed to a tank positioned at the rear of the convoy. "I took the liberty to bring along a little extra help. I hope you don't mind."**

 **Troy smiled. "An M24 Light. Good thinking, sir. We'll need all the help we can get."**

" **I've assigned two men to each truck. If the Germans decide to take us on, there'll be at least twenty-five guns to add to yours."**

" **Thank you, lieutenant."**

 **Campbell nodded his acknowledgement. "Just let me know when you and your men are ready to leave."**

 **##################**

 **Towards the end of the day, after going about eighty-five kilometers, a German patrol appeared in the distance. But they didn't go on the attack. Troy and Moffitt were in the back of the jeeps with binoculars checking out the patrol as the Germans watched them pass. The convoy continued on until dark.**

 **After a hot meal of spaghetti and meat sauce from the rations they got in al-Qamar, Troy said, "We all saw that German patrol today. We're going to have to be extra vigilant tomorrow."**

 **Hitch asked, "Why didn't they attack us today?"**

 **Tully said, "Because they're smarter than they look."**

 **Troy smiled. "It was a small patrol. They were out gunned and they knew it. But you can bet they'll be back tomorrow with more firepower." He looked across the fire at Moffitt and said, "You and Tully take first watch. I know Lieutenant Campbell has plenty of men, but I want to know if anything happens. I don't want second-hand news. We'll do four hour shifts."**

 **At daylight, Troy walked into their small camp as Moffitt and Tully were finishing getting the jeeps ready to go. Moffitt noticed that Troy was alone and asked, "Where's Hitch?"**

 **Troy said, "One of the trucks isn't starting. He's taking a look at it."**

 **A few minutes later the jeeps were ready and Troy was eating a K-ration breakfast. Tully grabbed a box and his favorite wrench as he said, "I'm going to go see how Hitch is doing. I can spell him so he can eat."**

 **After twenty minutes, the disabled truck was purring like a kitten and Hitch had finished his breakfast.**

 **The morning went by without incident and the convoy stopped at noon for a break at a waterhole. Tully and the tank were on watch.**

 **After a time, Tully spotted movement in the distance. He squinted into the waves of heat coming off the desert floor, then turned and called out, "We've got company!"**

 **Troy immediately ran towards Tully to take a look as Lieutenant Campbell yelled to his men, "Mount up! Let's get moving!"**

 **Moffitt stopped him. "No, wait, sir. By the time we get these heavy trucks moving at speed they'll be on us. If we have to fight, it's better if we do it from here."**

 **Campbell thought for a moment, then nodded. "You're right. We've got some cover here. I'll have my men get ready to fight if the need arises … and I'm sure it will."**

 **Troy and Tully raced back to the jeeps and Troy said, "They're German all right and they're coming at us fast. We'll go out and try to run 'em off and do as much damage as possible." The lieutenant shouted orders to his men, then Troy said, "Lieutenant, I suggest you get over on that wall and direct the tank's fire."**

 **Campbell nodded, grabbed a walkie-talkie out of the first truck he came to, and ran out to the wall Troy had pointed out to him.**

 **The Germans were coming at them with halftracks, tanks, and armored cars. They didn't outnumber the convoy, but they would do some damage if they got close enough.**

 **The jeeps sped out with 50s blazing. Tanks and armored cars were leading the way. Moffitt immediately took out the gunner in one of the armored cars as they passed by to get to the halftracks.**

 **The first shot from the American tank hit just behind the other two armored cars. With Lieutenant Campbell's direction the second was a direct hit of sorts. The shell landed between the two cars, flipping one onto its side and destroying the undercarriage on the other. Then he set his sights on the tanks.**

 **Hitch and Tully drove expertly around the halftracks, keeping them close together and making it harder for them to get a clear shot. However, two of the German vehicles broke away from the pack and quickly circled around to the other side of the waterhole. Lieutenant Campbell caught the move and shouted out orders to cover their rear.**

 **Moffitt had just tossed a grenade into one of the halftracks when the bullet hit him in the shoulder, knocking him out of the jeep. Tully slid to a stop and backed up. He jumped out and helped Moffitt to his feet as he shouted over the din, "Can you drive?"**

 **Seeing the determined look on the private's face, Moffitt knew if he said no, Tully would get him to safety. The sergeant nodded and said, "Let's do this!"**

 **Troy and Hitch saw Moffitt fall and were ready to go to their aid. Then, with relief they saw Tully scramble into the back to man the 50 as Moffitt got behind the wheel.**

 **Lieutenant Campbell managed to direct the tank fire to take out one of the two tanks as more shells whistled overhead. One hit its mark and a truck loaded with fuel exploded. The second tank kept coming, moving too fast to get off an accurate shot. Then the lieutenant saw that the remaining German halftracks had broken off the attack and were running. The two jeeps were now speeding towards the remaining tank.**

 **Tully leaned down to say close to Moffitt's ear, "Maneuver up next to it so I can get on board!"**

 **The sergeant did as requested and Tully successfully made the jump at the same time as Troy did from the other side. They looked at each other and smiled—they were thinking alike. Tully moved quickly to the front of the tank and the driver's hatch while Troy went to the main hatch on top. They each pulled a pin on a grenade. Troy saw that Tully was ready and gave a nod. They lifted the hatches and dropped the grenades inside. Then they bailed over the side of the tank and rolled away. They watched as the big armored vehicle suddenly swerved just before reaching the water hole, then the grenades exploded and it rolled slowly to a stop as thick black smoke rose from the hatches.**

 **Moffitt and Hitch quickly went to pick up Troy and Tully. Moffitt asked, "Are you two all right?"**

 **Troy nodded. "We're fine. How 'bout you?"**

 **Tully quickly used Moffitt's ascot to press over the wound as the sergeant managed a slight smile and said, "Bullet in the shoulder, but in the words of my illustrious partner 'I'm fine'."**

 **Troy grinned. "Let's go get you taken care of and see how the convoy is."**

 **Moffitt was more than willing to give up his seat so Tully could drive as Troy got into the other jeep with Hitch.**

 **While Tully and Hitch took care of Moffitt's shoulder, Troy went to find Lieutenant Campbell. When he located the lieutenant, he said, "I see we lost a truck. Any other damage, sir?"**

 **Campbell replied, "Three dead. Five wounded. I have to admit. If you and your men hadn't been here, things would be a lot worse."**

" **Well, we didn't get away unscathed, sir."**

" **Is it serious?"**

" **Shoulder wound. My guys are taking care of it."**

 **Back at the jeeps Hitch helped Moffitt out of his jacket and shirt so he could examine the wound. "It really doesn't look too bad. It's stopped bleeding on its own." Tully arrived with a med kit to look over Hitch's shoulder as he continued, "Must've been a ricochet or it probably would've gone through."**

 **Tully asked, "Want me to take it out or let it wait for a doctor to take care of?"**

 **Moffitt grimaced, then said, "No offense, Tully, but I think I'll wait until we get to Ras Tanura and the hospital."**

" **No offense taken, sarge. I'm kinda glad you don't want me digging around in your shoulder. That's your department. But it is going to have to be cleaned up before we put a field dressing on it."**

 **Tully got the alcohol out and took the cap off with a smile. Moffitt frowned as he said, "You wouldn't dare?"**

 **Hitch smiled. "It's only fair after all the times you've poured half a bottle on our wounds."**

 **Moffitt sighed and braced himself. "All right … go ahead."**

 **Tully poised the bottle to pour and Moffitt closed his eyes. Hitch and Tully locked eyes for a moment, then Hitch reached for some gauze.**

 **Moffitt felt a cold sting, but not the searing pain he'd expected. He cracked open his eyes to see Tully gently dabbing and cleaning the wound in his shoulder. "That's a dastardly trick to play on a wounded man."**

 **##################**

 **The convoy reached Ras Tanura well after dark. The wounded were taken to medical. Troy, Hitch, and Tully waited until Dr. Lewis assured them that Moffitt's wound was not as serious as it could've been. The bullet would be removed as soon as the more seriously injured were taken care of first.**

 **After a dose of morphine had kicked in, Moffitt told his friends, "You don't need to hang around. I'm going to be fine. Go get some rest."**

 **Tully said quietly, "I don't mind staying until you at least go into surgery."**

" **No. They gave me enough morphine to knock down an elephant. I'm going to be asleep shortly and won't feel a thing. Go home to Charley." Moffitt's smile was already a bit loopy as he looked at his three friends. "All of you get out of here now. I'll see you in the morning."**

 **##################**

 **Morning came and before checking on Moffitt and reporting in with Captain Boggs—in that order—Troy went to the motor pool to check on the cargo. He found Hitch and Tully taking inventory of the jeeps. Hitch told the sergeant, "Lost one of the trucks that was carrying fuel, but everything else made it."**

 **Tully said, "We heard at breakfast that Lieutenant Campbell and his men stayed up to offload everything before they went to bed."**

 **Troy nodded. "Have you seen Moffitt yet?"**

 **Hitch smiled. "He was awake about a half hour ago, sarge."**

 **Tully had a smile of his own as he said, "He was a little grumpy, but he seemed to be doing okay."**

 **Troy said, "All right. I'll stop by and see him before I report in. I doubt Captain Boggs will be sending us out today, so when you're done with the jeeps you can have the day to yourselves."**

 **Moffitt opened his eyes when he felt a shadow on his face. "Good morning, Sam."**

 **Troy smiled. "How're you feeling? Tully said you're a bit grumpy."**

" **I'm no grumpier than he's been in this position." Then Moffitt smiled a bit and said, "Actually, I'm just sore and tired. The doctor told me I should be out of here in a couple of days."**

" **That's good to hear." Troy held up the report he'd written and said, "I'm headed for Captain Boggs' office. Do you want to read this over before I give it to him?"**

" **No, I trust you. But thanks for asking."**

 **Troy noticed Moffitt's eyes beginning to droop. "Right. I'll let you get some rest. See you later."**

 **##################**

 **Troy walked to headquarters and went up the stairs. As he rounded the corner at the top, he saw Lieutenant Campbell coming out of Captain Boggs' office. They met in the hallway and Troy said, "I was told you got everything offloaded last night. Your men must be exhausted."**

 **Campbell nodded. "They are. That's why I had everything done before I dismissed them for the night. This way they can get some uninterrupted rest before we head back in a couple of days."**

" **How are your wounded men doing?"**

" **They'll recover. I was just going to the hospital to check on them … and perhaps say hello to your sergeant Moffitt."**

 **Troy nodded. "He'll appreciate that."**

 **In Captain Boggs' office Troy placed the written report on the desk. The captain picked it up and glanced it over as he said, "I just finished talking to Lieutenant Campbell. He said they wouldn't have gotten through without you and your men."**

 **Troy said, "We did lose one truck that was carrying fuel, sir."**

" **One lost truck out of twenty-five. Three dead out fifty. I'd say you did a damn good job, Troy. Our troops are beating back the Germans. It won't be long before we've chased them all the way back to their own lines. So we'll be able replace that lost fuel in a week or so. We'll be fine until then."**

" **That's good news, captain. My men will be happy to hear it."**

 **Boggs asked, "I heard about Moffitt. How's he doing?"**

 **Troy smiled slightly. "He'll be out of commission for a week or two, sir, but he's doing fine. I gave Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew the day off after they restock the jeeps. I hope that's all right."**

 **Boggs smiled. "I don't see a problem with it. Just make sure you're ready to go if need be."**

" **Yes, sir. Thank you. We'll always be ready."**


End file.
